This Moment
by Katie James
Summary: Ever since Brittany broke up with him and started dating Santana, /seriously? My girlfriend left me for another girl?/ Artie had been feeling pretty down. Then along came Alexis.    Artie/OC
1. Chapter 1

This Moment

~Ever since Brittany broke up with him and started dating Santana, _seriously? My girlfriend left me for another girl?_ Artie had been feeling pretty down. Then along came Alexis.~

_Alexis singing/thoughts_

_**glee girls singing**_

_Artie singing_

When a cute redhead walked into the choir room in the middle of the semester, everyone was pretty confused, seeing as no one had seen her around school before.

"Hi! Is this the Glee Club?"

"Yes, I'm Mr. Schuester. Did you want to audition?"

"Ooh, yes, can I?"

After getting past his shock, He replied, "Yeah, of course! Just tell the band the song, and we can see what you got!"

She whispered something to the bassist, and after looking rather surprised, nodded and told the rest of the guys what to play. The rest of them looked pretty surprised, too.

When the first few notes played, Artie recognized the song immediately. It was one of his favorites.

_I fly with the stars in the skies_

_I am no longer trying to survive_

_I believe that life is a prize_

_But to live doesn't mean you're alive_

_Don't worry about me and who I fire_

_I get what I desire_

_It's my empire_

_And yes, I call the shots, I am the umpire_

_I sprinkle holy water upon the vampire_

_In this very moment I'm king__  
><em>_In this very moment I slayed Goliath with a sling__  
><em>_This very moment I bring__  
><em>_put it on everything, that I will retire with the ring__  
><em>_and I will retire with the crown, Yes__  
><em>_no I'm not lucky I'm blessed, Yes__  
><em>_clap for the heavyweight champ, Me__  
><em>_but I couldn't do it all alone, We_

She was good. Really good._  
><em>_Young Money raised me, grew up out in Baisley__  
><em>_Southside Jamaica, Queens and it's crazy__  
><em>_cuz I'm still hood, Hollywood couldn't change me__  
><em>_shout out to my haters, sorry that you couldn't faze me__  
><em>_Ain't being cocky, we just vindicated__  
><em>_Best believe that when we done this moment will be syndicated__  
><em>_I don't know,__  
><em>_this night just remind me of__  
><em>_Everything they deprived me of__  
><em>_P-p-p-p-put your drinks up__  
><em>_It's a celebration every time we link up__  
><em>_We done did everything they could think of__  
><em>_Gr-Gr-Greatness is what we on the brink of_

_I wish that I could have this moment 4 life, 4 life, 4 life__  
><em>_Cause In this moment, i just feel so alive, alive, alive__  
><em>_I wish that I could have this moment 4 life_

Rachel, Quinn, and Tina started adding the backing vocals.

_**I could have this moment**_

_4 life_

_**I could have this moment**_

_4 life_

_**I could have this moment**__  
><em>_This is my moment, I just feel so alive _

_**I could have this moment**_

_Alive_

_yeah_

_**I could have this moment**_

_Alive_

_yeah_

_**I could have this moment**_

Artie rolled up next to her and started the next part.  
><em><br>__Yeah, ugh__  
><em>_What I tell em hoes bow bow bow to me, drop down to ya knees__  
><em>_Young Money the Mafia that's word to Lil Cease__  
><em>_I'm in The Dominican Big Papi Ortiz__  
><em>_Doin' target practice all these chickies just aiming to please__  
><em>_Shoutout to the CEO 500 degrees__  
><em>_Shoutout to the OVO, Red Wings and fatigues, oooow__  
><em>_Trippas wanna be friends how coincidental__  
><em>_This supposed to be y'all year we ain't get the memo__  
><em>_A young King, pay me in gold__  
><em>_Forty got a bunch of weed he ain't even rolled__  
><em>_These trippas be droppin songs they ain't even cold__  
><em>_Weezy on top and that trippa aint even home, yet!__  
><em>_Yeah, be very afraid these other rappers getting bodied and carried away__  
><em>_Forget it me and Nicki Nick gettin' married today__  
><em>_And now you chickies that be hatin can catch a bouquet, ooooh__  
><em>_Yeah, you a star in my eyes, you and all them white girls party of five__  
><em>_Are we drinking a lil more I can hardly decide__  
><em>_I can't believe we really made it I'm partly surprised, I swear__  
><em>_Dang, this one for the books, man!__  
><em>_I swear this sh.. is as fun as it looks, man!__  
><em>_I'm really tryna make it more than what it is, cause everybody dies but not everybody lives, Ahhh_

Artie rolled back to his spot next to Mike.

_I wish that I could have this moment 4 life, 4 life, 4 life__  
><em>_Cause In this moment, i just feel so alive, alive, alive__  
><em>_I wish that I could have this moment 4 life_

_**I could have this moment**_

_4 life_

_**I could have this moment**_

_4 life_

_**I could have this moment**__  
><em>_This is my moment, I just feel so alive __  
><em>_**I could have this moment**_

_Alive_

_**I could have this moment**_

_Alive_

_**I could have this moment**_

_This is my moment__  
><em>_I waited all my__  
><em>_Life, I can tell it's time__  
><em>_Drifting away I'm__  
><em>_One with the sunset__  
><em>_I have become alive__  
><em>_I wish that I could have this moment 4 life, 4 life, 4 life__  
><em>_Cause In this moment, i just feel so alive, alive, alive__  
><em>_I wish that I could have this moment 4 life_

_**I could have this moment**_

_4 life_

_**I could have this moment**_

_4 life_

_**I could have this moment**__  
><em>_This is my moment, I just feel so alive_

_**I could have this moment**_

_Alive._

_**I could have this moment**_

_Alive._

_**I could have this moment**__  
><em>_Alive ._

The song ended and everybody erupted into cheers.

"So, what's your name, anyways?" Lauren asked the new girl after everyone calmed down.

"Alexis. You can call me Lex, Alex, or Lexi, anything, really. I don't really care. My dad just transferred here. When I found out there was a Glee Club here, I totally flipped out. I was in my old school's club, too. Course, we weren't very popular." She frowned.

"Yeah, we aren't popular here, either. I hate to say this, but are you sure you want to join? I mean, we could really use you, but we get bullied pretty bad." Tina asked.

"Totally. Don't even worry about it. I love performing way too much to give it up. What are all your names?"

"I'm Rachel Berry. I'm kind of the star of Glee Club."

Lexi raised her eyebrow at the enthusiastic short girl.

"Tina. This is my boyfriend Mike."

Mike gave a little wave.

Finn introduced himself with a shrug.

The rest of the club greeted Alex with a handshake.

"Kurt Hummel."

"This might seem kind of forward, but are you gay?"

Everyone became dead silent.

"Yes. Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" Kurt said as he crossed his arms defensively.

"Yeah, do you?" Lauren added, standing closer to Kurt.

"I will not permit a homophobe to join Glee, Mr. Schue!" Rachel said angrily.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Alexis raised her hands in the universal sign of surrender.

"I'm totally good with it. I knew, like, 15 gays and lesbians at my old school. I'm totally pro-gay."

"Whoa. Where did you live?" Quinn chimed in.

"San Francisco." Lex said with a dismissive smile.

"Hey, you never said who you were." She directed towards Artie.

He shook his head, getting out of his daze, and rolled up to her and outstretched his hand.

"I'm Artie Abrams. I've never met a girl who could rap like that before. That was a great job with that song."

Alex looked at his hand and said, "Nonsense, you get a hug!"

She proceeded to hug Artie, who initially, was very startled, but then hugged her back.

"I totally forgot about that part of the song, and I was mentally freaking out until you chimed in. Thank you so much. You're awesome."

Alexis could have sworn that she saw him blush a little, but it must have been a trick of the eyes.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that we've got a new member of Glee Club!" Mr. Schuester said, gesturing to Alexis.

The rest of Glee Club erupted into cheers once again, and gave Lexi a big group hug.


	2. Chapter 2

This Moment: Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, first of all, thanks to ****Myrle 16**** for my very first review! :D The song in the last chapter was **_**Moment 4 Life by Nicki Minaj ft. Drake**_**. If anyone has any ideas or song ideas for this story feel free to suggest something! :D Well, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep!<em>

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time." Lex said, hitting the off button on her purple alarm clock.

"Come on, Alexis! You're going to be late!"

"Coming, Mama!"

Lexi started her way over to connected bathroom.

* * *

><p>Alex practically skipped into the kitchen, humming.<p>

"Well, you seem particularly chipper this morning. School went good, I suppose?"

"Oh, yes, Mama. I joined the Glee Club. I also-"

"The Glee Club? Are you sure? You got bullied so badly back home. I don't know if I can let you go through with that."

"Oh, Mama, please let me. It's so much fun! Plus, I met someone…"

"Oh? Is he cute?"

"Mama!" She said, scandalized.

"Oh, Alexis. I just want you to be happy. I know the move has been hard on you."

"If it turns into anything, I'll be sure to invite him over here."

"Of course. Now, eat your breakfast. I made chocolate chip waffles."

"My favorite! Thank you, Mama."

* * *

><p><em>Splat!<em>

Alexis barely got through the front doors when the cold, wet slushee made contact.

"Hey!"

"Welcome to McKinley!" Azimio sneered.

"What was that for?"

"You're the one who joined homo-explosion."

"You mean Glee Club?"

"Yeah, whatever. It's just a bunch of gays."

Alexis proceeded to slap Azimio across the face.

The whole hall turned silent.

"I will not converse with a homophobe."

Alexis stalked off to the girls' bathroom to wash off while Azimio stood there, flabbergasted.

Kurt watched the whole ordeal go down from around the corner. He smiled a little, and then walked off to his first class.

* * *

><p>"Crap, this was my favorite shirt, too." Alexis said to nothing or no one in particular.<p>

Tina walked in just then.

"I saw what happened. Let me help."

"Thank you. It's Tina, right?"

"Yeah. Here, sit on this." She said pulling a chair over from the other side of the room.

"Put your head in the sink. I'll wash out the slushee."

"Thanks. Who is that guy, anyways? And where does he get off just throwing slushees at people?"

"That's Azimio. He's on the football team. All of them throw slushees at the members of Glee. That was pretty awesome what you did, though."

"That's just how I roll." Lex said with a smile.

A comfortable silence.

"Artie likes you, you know."

"W-what? That's crazy." Lexi said, blushing.

Tina laughed a little. "Of course! Did you see the way he looked at you when you started rapping like that? The last time any girl in Glee rapped was way back when we did Push It. Let's just say it wasn't pretty."

Alex burst out laughing. "Are – Are you serious? You guys did Push It?"

"Yeah, it was way back. Even before Artie and I dated."

"Wait, you and Artie dated? You don't care if I…?"

"No, of course not! You like him, he likes you, go for it."

Tina handed the redhead a towel for her hair.

The two new friends walked out of the bathroom smiling.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue was lecturing about something regarding Journey when Alexis raised her hand.<p>

"Yes, Alexis, you have a question?"

"There's a song I want to show you guys. My old school never got around to letting me perform it. Is it all right if I do it now?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, I guess. Shoot."

_I'm about to lose my mind__  
><em>_You've been gone for so long__  
><em>_I'm running out of time__  
><em>_I need a doctor__  
><em>_Call me a doctor__  
><em>_I need a doctor, doctor__  
><em>_To bring me back to life_

Artie started to roll up to do the next part, but Alexis gestured that she didn't need him.

_I told the world, one day I would pay it back.__  
><em>_Say it on tape and lay it, record it, so that one day I could play it back.__  
><em>_But I don't even know if I believe it when I'm saying that.__  
><em>_Doubt startin' to creep in, everyday it's just so grey and black.__  
><em>_Hope, I just need a ray of that__  
><em>_'Cause no one sees my vision__  
><em>_When I play it for 'em, they just say it's whack.__  
><em>_But they don't know what dope is.__  
><em>_And I don't know if I was awake or asleep when I wrote this.__  
><em>_All I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest.__  
><em>_You picked me up, breathed new life in me. I owe my life to you.__  
><em>_But for the life of me, I don't see why you don't see like I do.__  
><em>_But it just dawned on me; you lost a son. Demon's fightin' you, it's dark.__  
><em>_Let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you.__  
><em>_I don't think you realize what you mean to me, not the slightest clue.__  
><em>_'Cause me and you, were like a crew. I was like your sidekick.__  
><em>_You gon' either wanna fight when I get off this freaking mic,__  
><em>_Or you gon' hug me. But I'm out of options, there's nothing else I can do cause..._

_I'm about to lose my mind__  
><em>_You've been gone for so long__  
><em>_I'm running out of time__  
><em>_I need a doctor__  
><em>_Call me a doctor__  
><em>_I need a doctor, doctor__  
><em>_To bring me back to life_

_It hurts when I see you struggle.__  
><em>_You come to me with ideas.__  
><em>_You say they're just pieces, so I'm puzzled.__  
><em>_'Cause the stuff I hear is crazy,__  
><em>_But you're either getting lazy, or you don't believe in you no more.__  
><em>_Seems like your own opinions, not one you can form.__  
><em>_Can't make a decision, you keep questioning yourself,__  
><em>_Second guessing, and it's almost like your begging for my help.__  
><em>_Like, I'm YOUR leader.__  
><em>_You're supposed to freaking be MY mentor.__  
><em>_I can endure no more!__  
><em>_I demand you remember who you are!__  
><em>_It was YOU, who believed in me,__  
><em>_When everyone was telling you, don't sign me.__  
><em>_Everyone at the freaking label, lets tell the truth.__  
><em>_You risked your career for me, I know it as well as you.__  
><em>_Nobody wanted to mess with the white girl...__  
><em>_Art, I'm crying in this booth.__  
><em>_You saved my life, now maybe it's my time to save yours.__  
><em>_But I can never repay you, what you did for me is way more.__  
><em>_But I ain't giving up faith, and you ain't giving up on me.__  
><em>_Get up Art! I'm dying, I need you, come back for freak's sake cause_

_I'm about to lose my mind__  
><em>_You've been gone for so long__  
><em>_I'm running out of time__  
><em>_I need a doctor__  
><em>_Call me a doctor__  
><em>_I need a doctor, doctor__  
><em>_To bring me back to life__  
><em>_Bring me back to life_

_Bring me back to life_

_I need a doctor...doctor.._

_to bring me back to life_

Artie rolled up and started the next part.

_It literally feels like a lifetime ago__  
><em>_But I still remember the sh.. like it was just yesterday though__  
><em>_You walked in, yellow jump suit__  
><em>_Whole room, cracked jokes__  
><em>_Once you got inside the booth, told you, like smoke__  
><em>_Went through friends, some of them I put on__  
><em>_But they just left, they said they was riding to the death__  
><em>_But where the freak are they now__  
><em>_Now that I need them, I don't see none of them__  
><em>_All I see is Slim__  
><em>_Forget all you fair weather friends__  
><em>_All I need is him__  
><em>_Freaking backstabbers__  
><em>_When the chips were down, you just laughed at us__  
><em>_Now you bout to feel the freaking wrath of aftermath,__  
><em>_You gon' see us in our lab jackets and ask where the freak we been?__  
><em>_You can kiss my indecisive crack maggots and the crackers__  
><em>_Little cracker jack beat making wack math,__  
><em>_Backwards producers, I'm back bastards__  
><em>_One more CD and then I'm packing up my bags and as I leave__  
><em>_And I guarantee they'll scream, Lex don't leave us like that man cause..._  
><em>I'm about to lose my mind<em>_  
><em>_You've been gone for so long__  
><em>_I'm running out of time__  
><em>_I need a doctor__  
><em>_Call me a doctor__  
><em>_I need a doctor, doctor__  
><em>_To bring me back to life__  
><em>_Bring me back to life__  
><em>_Bring me back to life_

Once again, the whole Glee Club was completely taken aback by this girl. She could sing really well. And if that wasn't enough, she could rap as well as Artie!

"Oh, my gosh! That was so great!" Lexi said leaning down to hug Artie again.

"Yeah, that was awesome! We are gonna blow them away at Nationals!" Artie replied.

"Yeah. Hey, you wanna go out sometime? Maybe dinner and a movie, as cliché as it sounds?"

"W-what?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Never mind." Lexi ran out of the choir room, nearly in tears.

"Hey! Hey, Lex, wait up!" Artie wheeled himself as fast as he could after Alexis, finally finding her in an empty classroom.

"It's ok. I understand. I'm not your type. Let's just forget it, K?" The nearly crying girl said, feigning a smile. She started to walk out when Artie gently grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey, I was just surprised that someone like you would actually ask someone like me out. I totally want to go out with you. If… you'll still have me." He said, smiling a little.

Lexi gasped a little. "Really? Awesome! Is there any place good around here for dinner?"

"I know the perfect place. Do you have a car? I can't really drive…" Artie said, gesturing to his chair.

"Oh, yeah! I'll pick you up at 7 on Friday. K?"

"It's a date." They smiled at each other and went back to the choir room together.

* * *

><p><strong>The song in this one is I Need A Doctor by Doctor Dre ft. Eminem and Skylar Grey. Hope you liked it! Please R&amp;R.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This Moment

**AN: Hi! Here's the third chapter. Their date. :D Hope you like it!**

**This is what Lexi's dress looks like: http:/ www .hm. com/us /product/843 45?article=8 4345-A Just remove the spaces. **

After putting on a red, blue, and yellow striped white mini-dress along with some yellow leggings and white slip on flats, Alex looked into her mirror to assess her appearance.

"Yeah, you look great. He's totally gonna like you." Lexi's smile fell.

"Oh, who am I kidding? He's gonna hate me." Alex told herself while slouching on her bed.

"Sweetie, are you ready yet? It's 10 'til." Alexis' father told her, peeking in her room.

"What? Oh, no, I'm late!"

She jumped up, giving her dad a peck on the cheek and grabbing her keys. On her way out the door, she said,

"Bye, Papa! Be back in a few hours!"

"Have fun! But not too much fun!" Her dad said with a smirk.

Alexis scoffed at her father. Then she ran out to her Ford F150, got in the driver's seat, started it, and sped off towards Artie's house.

_Ding dong!_

Mrs. Abrams opened the door.

"Oh, hello, honey! You must be Alexis. Artie has talked nonstop about you!"

"Mom!" Artie half-whispered at his mom.

"Let's go, Lexi. You look wonderful." Artie smiled at her.

Lex smiled back. "Thank you. You look great, too." He was wearing a green sweater vest with a polka-dot bow-tie. Classic Artie attire.

The two teens then went out to her truck, and after getting Artie's wheelchair into the bed, they made the street.

"So where are we going, anyway?"

"You'll see. Turn left at the next light."

Alexis shook her head and smiled.

"Breadstix?" Lexi said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, it's the best place around, if you can believe it. But ironically, the breadsticks aren't that good." Artie replied, shrugging.

They went into the crowded restaurant, got seated and looked through the menu. Alexis ordered Fettuccine Alfredo, while Artie got spaghetti and meatballs. He was pretty glad that this girl could actually eat, seeing as how most girls usually just ordered a salad.

"So, what's it like in San Francisco?" Artie asked, before taking a bite of spaghetti.

Lexi's eyes immediately brightened at Artie's question.

"Oh, everything's just amazing! The people, the food, the sights, there was this little candy shop I used to hang out at. It had these _huge_ barrels full of all kinds of saltwater taffy. I would buy a bag, then go and sit on the curb just eating it watching all the seagulls. It was great." She realized she was gazing off into space, so she blinked and brought herself back into reality. "But, you know, my dad got transferred, so now I'm stuck in the middle of Ohio. No offense or anything, it's just really, really different here." Lexi said with a sad smile.

"Hey," Artie replied, taking Alex's hand. "You'll be fine. You—we're gonna have tons of fun. Together."

They smiled at each other, and then finished their dinner, talking about Glee Club.

They went to the local dollar theater and saw a generic rom-com.

2 hours later, Lexi and Artie pulled up to his house.

"So," Artie said awkwardly.

"Yeah." Then she all of a sudden blurted out, "I don't kiss on the first date." Then put her head in her hands, because surely he was never going to want to see her again.

Artie sighed in relief. "Hey, it's ok. I completely understand. Wanna have dinner again? Say, next Tuesday?"

Lexi looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

She helped Artie out of her truck, and they hugged goodbye.

Lexi skipped into her front door, humming no particular tune. She started dancing around the living room.

"Ahem."

She quickly spun around to face her father.

"H-hi, Papa."

"Had fun, I see?"

"Oh, yes, Papa. He's so wonderful."

"Well, he'll have to come over for dinner sometime. Next Friday ok?"

"Ok, Daddy."

"Good. Now, go to bed. It's nearly 11."

Giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, she replied, "Ok, Papa. Good night. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie."

On Monday in Glee Club, after Rachel finished lecturing about her next solo, Alexis raised her hand.

"May I sing something?"

"Sure, Alex. Go right on ahead." Mr. Schue told her.

"First of all, I want to say this is for you, Artie. I had a really good time on Friday." Artie smiled at her and she began singing.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be,__  
><em>_Would you believe me__  
><em>_Would you agree__  
><em>_It's almost that feeling that we met before__  
><em>_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy__  
><em>_When I tell you love has come here and now___

_A moment like this__  
><em>_Some people wait a lifetime__  
><em>_For a moment like this__  
><em>_Some people search forever__  
><em>_For that one special kiss__  
><em>_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me__  
><em>_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.___

_Everything changes but beauty remains__  
><em>_Something so tender__  
><em>_I can't explain__  
><em>_Well I may be dreaming but till I awake__  
><em>_Can we make this dream last forever__  
><em>_And I'll cherish all the love we share___

_A moment like this__  
><em>_Some people wait a lifetime__  
><em>_For a moment like this__  
><em>_Some people search forever__  
><em>_For that one special kiss__  
><em>_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me__  
><em>_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this___

_Could this be the greatest love of all__  
><em>_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall__  
><em>_So let me tell you this__  
><em>_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this___

_Some people wait a lifetime__  
><em>_For the moment like this__  
><em>_Some people search forever__  
><em>_For that one special kiss__  
><em>_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me__  
><em>_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this___

_Oh Oh like this___

_Oh Oh Oh Oh__  
><em>_Some people search forever, oh yeah yeah__  
><em>_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this___

_Oh like this__  
><em>

The song ended, and everybody applauded. Alexis gave Artie a hug, and then sat next to him.

Mr. Schue went up to the front. "Great job, Alex. Ok, let's work on the next number. From the top!"

**AN: The song is Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson. Please R&R! :D **


End file.
